Annie Snow
Annie Snow is K9luvthatLeo's OC, she is one of four main characters in "Down the River". Bio Full name: Annie Elizabeth Fleming Snow First name: Annie Middle name: Elizabeth Last name: Fleming (née Snow) Age: 20 Gender: Female Species: Human Birthday: November 12 Occupation: Missionary Husband: (later in the story) Pete Appearance Annie has dirty red hair put down, light neon green eyes, her skin tone is fair, and has freckles on her face, shoulders, neck, arms, stomach, and legs. Annie wears a light blue sari (top is like a tanktop), sandals, a Christian cross necklace, black earrings, and a loose bandana tied on her head. Annie has a really bad self-harm scar on her upper left arm. She weighs 109 lb. and is 5'6. She has a good immune system, but sometimes her asthma gets the best of her. Usually, it doesn't take her too long to recover from her asthma attacks, but sometimes it takes her a couple of days. Relationships Pharmese Kanongataa- She is very good friends with her, and she likes hanging out with her. She likes to help her and she likes to talk to her a lot too. Jim Elliot- She has been friends with him for a while, they met back on a mission trip to Mexico. She is very kind to him and helps him. She likes to joke around with him a lot too. Pete Fleming- She loves him very much and cares for him. She trusts him and enjoys her time alone with him. She is also very affectionate towards him. She likes to help him and joke around with him. She enjoys talking and singing with him. She tends to hug him a lot too. In the beginning of the story, they are dating, but as it continues, they get married. Prison Keeper- The time she was in jail, she would try to ignore him. She would thank him for multiple things he did and she would try to witness to him. However, she would get angry at him if he would hurt her friends or mock God. She did trust him a couple times, one time being when she cut herself. More relationships soon Personality Annie's personality type is ENFJ-T. She is loyal and gentle, and puts God first. She likes music and singing. She likes spending her time with others, especially Pete. She is sympathetic, considering she can relate to others' feelings. Her IQ is about average, she was homeschooled her whole life, and went to Junior College. She had to drop out a couple months early in her second year so she could participate in going to India with Jim and Pete. During her time in prison, she starts to go insane, but she tried to keep it a secret. She would keep her emotions to herself a lot. She was suicidal and she cut herself one day because she didn’t want to live anymore. She cut herself very harshly, hoping that it would kill her. Besides that, she still was kind to her friends. Actually, her relationships with her friends grew because she trusted them more. Her love for Pete grew as well, because she noticed that Pete was trying to help her and she stayed near Pete for most of the time. Family Unknown Father and Deceased Mother Rebecca Snow- Younger sister Olive Snow- Younger sister Pete Fleming- Husband Eliora Fleming- Possible future daughter (debating whether or not I should add her) Trivia *Pete calls her Anne. *She has asthma. Gallery IMG 0132.JPG Image.jpeg Globe.jpg Aution.jpg